heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Man Annual Vol 1 1
| ReleaseDate = | Publisher = Marvel Comics | Indicia Publisher = | Brand/Imprint = | Country = USA | OriginalPrice = | Pages = | Editor-in-Chief = Stan Lee | CoverArtist1 = Marie Severin | CoverArtist2 = Bill Everett | Quotation = | Speaker = | ReprintOf1 = Tales of Suspense Vol 1 71 | StoryTitle1 = What Price Victory? | Writer1_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler1_1 = Don Heck | Inker1_1 = Wally Wood | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = Art Simek | Editor1_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis1 = Reprints Iron Man Story from Tales of Suspense #71. Happy Hogan has been critically injured bringing a new component for Iron Man's armor to the battle field where the Golden Avenger is battling the Titanium Man. Iron Man quickly uses his boosted strength and abilities to fight the Titanium Man head on. Iron Man manages to overpower the Titanium Man and easily win the match between the two, returning to the nearby crowd as the victor. Learning that Happy is still alive and was taken to a nearby hospital, Iron Man returns to his hotel room to recharge himself and change back into Tony Stark. Arriving at the hospital, Tony comforts Pepper, which angers the Countess who storms off vowing to get back at Stark. Meanwhile, Tony has to push back his feelings for Pepper leaving both thinking they can never express their feelings for one another. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * * Items: * * Locations: * Vehicles * | ReprintOf2 = Tales of Suspense Vol 1 79 | StoryTitle2 = Disaster! | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Gene Colan | Inker2_1 = Jack Abel | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Art Simek | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = Reprints Iron Man story from Tales of Suspense #79. Tony Stark is greatly weakened following his battle with Ultimo. He tries walking home, but his heart is ready to give out. Struggling to find Pepper Potts, Tony nearly collapses outside the door of her apartment. He finally gets some privacy and is able to change into his armor, thus stabilizing his erratic heartbeat. Once he is fully charged, he begins to make his way down to the waterfront. An Atlantean war craft rises from the water containing the warlord Krang and his betrothed, the Lady Dorma. Krang wants to make a name for himself on the surface world by taking down Iron Man. Krang fires a dual Alpha-Beam blasts which nearly knocks Iron Man out. Iron Man takes to the air and scores a direct hit against the ship, never realizing who his attacker is. Suddenly, the Sub-Mariner arrives. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** *** ** *** Items: * * Vehicles * | ReprintOf3 = Tales of Suspense Vol 1 80 | StoryTitle3 = When Fall the Mighty! | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler3_1 = Gene Colan | Inker3_1 = Jack Abel | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Art Simek | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = Reprints Iron Man story from Tales of Suspense #80 | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Items: * Locations: * ** *** Vehicles * | ReprintOf4 = Tales to Astonish Vol 1 82 | StoryTitle4 = The Power of Iron Man! | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Writer4_2 = Roy Thomas | Penciler4_1 = Gene Colan | Inker4_1 = Frank Giacoia | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Art Simek | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis4 = Reprints Sub-Mariner story from Tales of Suspense #82. It chronicles his first epic solo battle with Iron Man. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Items: * Locations: * ** *** Vehicles * | Notes = * Reprints Iron Man Stories from: :* Tales of Suspense #71 :* Tales of Suspesne #79 :* Tales of Suspense #80 :* Sub-Mariner story featuring Iron Man in Tales to Astonish #82 * Jack Abel is also credited under the pseudonym Gary Michaels in this issue. * The splash page to this issue indicates that "What Price Victory?" takes place after , but that issue is just a reprint of . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Annuals